Trouble in the Family
by goliath184
Summary: When two teams of SeeD get captured how far will Squall go to get them back and what does the dissapearances have to do with Rinoa. due to the lack of interest i have decided to discontinue this story my appologies to those who liked this story.
1. the kidnapping

**The Aftermath**

It has been two years since the new sorceress war. Rinoa and I are happily married and I am the commander of the garden. I lay here in my apartment that I share with my wife and 1-year-old daughter. Two years ago I was the epitome of the lone wolf. I wouldn't depend on anyone and didn't want anyone to depend on me. That is until I met her.

_It was the graduation party of my SeeD class. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking up through the glass dome above her. She was wearing an ivory dress that came down to just above the knees. Her raven hair fell freely to the middle of her back. As I looked up I saw a shooting star go by and so did she. She turned to look at me, leaning against one of the many marble columns. She pointed up to show that she had seen the shooting star. I just shrugged and mentally said, 'yea and?' _

_Seeing my reaction she came over and started talking with me. After a short conversation she dragged me onto the dance floor. I didn't want to dance and thought if I danced badly enough she'd find some other guy. But it didn't happen. We bumped into another couple and I realized I wasn't going to get out of this. So I straightened up and danced perfectly. As we came face to face, after a series of separate maneuvers, we just starred into each other's eyes as fireworks went off._

_Later I learned her name was Rinoa and we had an adventure together. As the time went on we started developing feelings for each other but I refused to acknowledge them, at least at first. Now she is my wife and the new sorceress, and I'm her knight and protector. _

I reached over and begin to stroke my wife's ebony hair as she lies beside me sleeping. She stirs gently at my touch. Her eyes flutter open and look right into mine. Her brown eyes piercing into my soul, as I stare into hers.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did. And you?"

"Not really was up too late trying to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Don't make me cast a sleep spell on you tonight. I want you to come to bed at a reasonable time. You need to keep up your strength if not for the garden then for your daughter." She said, worry in her voice.

I had been staying up too late doing paperwork but it still needed to be done. I nodded in agreement to my wife and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and quickly got dressed in my usual outfit with one exception. I now had two crests around my neck, my lion and Rinoa's angel wings. I was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, two belts that hung loosely around my waist. I also had a leather jacket with a fur collar. Rinoa was standing there holding Lionheart in its sheath. Strapping it onto one of my belts, I leaned down to kiss her before I went to work.

Walking out the front door into the hallway of the garden it was a short walk to my office. As soon as I got to my office I was met by my second in charge, Xu.

"Sir we have a problem." She said giving me the official SeeD salute.

"At ease, Xu. It's too early for formalities. What's the problem?"

"SeeD teams 3 and 4 haven't reported in and they are 48 hours overdue."

"What was their mission?"

"It was supposed to be a simple snatch and extract of a downed pilot. Although something tells me it wasn't as simple as the employer said it was."

"Well, get Zell and Irvine together and meet me in the training area in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir" she said coming from at ease to attention and again giving me a salute.

I saluted back and she turned and left my office. Hitting the comm. button for my private residence I waited for an answer.

"Leonheart residence."

"Hi honey, I need to go on a mission for a while. I'm sorry but I've got two teams MIA."

"I understand. Whom are you taking with you?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Zell and Irvine if I can get them away from their girlfriends for a while."

"Ok just be careful. I want you to come home in one piece. When do you leave?"

"As soon as the others can get their gear. The teams are already 2 days late and I don't want to waste any more time."

"Ok see you when you get back. Love you."

"Love you too Rinoa. And take care of my daughter for me."

"Will do. Bye."

The comm. Clicked off and I was left in the silence that was my office. I looked at the clock. 5 minutes left better get going. Making my way through the garden I entered the training area. There was a noticeable change in both temperature and humidity. Standing at stark attention was Zell, a blond haired man in his mid 20's with a tattoo covering the right side of his face. He was dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. At a loose attention was Irvine, he had shoulder length brown hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in a brown overcoat and black Stetson hat. Under the coat were a white shirt and brown leather pants.

"Ok listen up. Here is the situation. 48 hours ago we lost contact with 2 teams of SeeD operatives. We haven't heard from them since. Our mission is to find and extract them and their objectives, any questions?" I said not really wanting any questions.

"No sir." They both said in perfect unison.

"Then move out you have 10 minutes to get your gear and meet me outside the garden. Dismissed."

With that they saluted me and ran back to the dorms. Xu came from inside the training center.

"Do you have to be that formal with your friends?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"No, I guess I don't. It's just that this is the first time that the SeeD have failed a mission since I took over and I don't intend to accept failure."

With that I turned and went back to my apartment to get my travel bag ready. When I walked in the front door there stood Rinoa holding my travel bag already packed. I took it and briefly looked it over to make sure every thing was there. Seeing that everything was there I gave her a kiss and a hug before I held my daughter and then left. 'I wish I didn't have to go but this is important' I thought to myself.

-I know it is and don't worry about us we will be fine. Just come back that's all we ask- Rinoa said telepathically to me.

"You know, that really gets annoying some times. I will come home I promise." I said turning around to face my giggling wife.

Shaking my head I just turned to go. When I arrived outside of the garden Zell was already there. Irvine came shortly after I arrived. We piled into my car and drove off towards Esthar. We drove in silence for the first few minutes before Zell couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Can we turn on the radio please I can't stand this silence any more." Zell said as he reached for the knob of the cars radio.

I grabbed his wrist before he got to the radio and gave it a firm squeeze, and let go. He quickly retracted his hand and the car quickly fell back into silence, but not for long. Soon Zell was trying to start a conversation about how our personal lives were going.

"So, Squall, how's Rinoa and your daughter?"

"They are fine. Now please be quiet.

"Man what is it with you guys. Its like you're not human. Come on loosen up."

With that I stopped the car suddenly, slamming Zell against the back of the passenger side seat. Irvine saw it coming and braced himself against the back of my seat.

"Zell, do you think this is a pleasure cruise? Hmm? Its not there are 8 people missing possibly dead and you want to have a pleasant chat?" I almost yelled at him.

Even Irvine was surprised at my attitude and what I had said.

"Hey Squall, chill ok. We don't know what happened to them. They may have just gotten delayed. The fact of the matter may be that we have missing men but we don't need to be at each other's throats." Irvine said, trying to calm me down.

Irvine was right. I was overreacting. But I couldn't help but feel responsible. I couldn't get over the fact that I had sent those eight people to their deaths.

"Sorry guys. There was no excuse for that. I… I… I'm sorry."

With that I started the car moving again. Before too long we arrived at the train station. I quickly went to the room and immediately laid down. Pictures of the men being killed haunted my dreams. I awoke an hour later as we pulled into Esthar. As I left the train Zell and Irvine followed at a distance. After my outburst in the car I don't blame them.

"Hey guys, come on." I said motioning for them to speed up.

"I know you feel guilty but we aren't your enemies. We can help if you'd let us," Irvine said as he caught up to me. Zell still kept his distance but he finally caught up.

"I'm sorry Zell for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to. I guess I'm taking this way too personally. This is just the first time I've lost a team and I don't like it when I loose."

"Hey man, we understand. I apologize too. I have a tendency to be annoying."

"You got that right, Chicken wuss." A deep voice said from the shadows.

I turned hearing the familiar voice. Sure enough there was Siefer Almasy, dressed just the way he always was. He wore a full-length leather coat with a dark t-shirt and pants, and a gunblade on his hip. He was about my height but instead of brown hair he had blond hair. Zell turned to face Siefer and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Chill out Zell. Lets see what he wants first."

"What I want is to help. To no longer be shunned by every one and to be able to walk down the street without being pelted by rotting fruit."

"So you want to join us then, is that it?"

"If I help y'all it may help people realize that I'm not a bad guy. After all I was possessed during the entire time I was the sorceress' knight."

"Still out for yourself aren't you." I said shaking my head. "Ok you can come but you cause any trouble and believe me I will put you down myself."

I could tell Siefer wasn't expecting me to be like this because his jaw dropped open. Regaining his composure he said, "You could try, but I don't think you'll be able to."

"Whatever. Lets go." I said turning and walking on. Irvine walked beside me while Zell and Siefer stared at each other till Siefer finally started walking behind Irvine and myself.

By the time they caught up we were already outside of the city. I started heading toward the capital city. We traveled in relative silence. With nothing but the sounds of the wind and an occasional monster the trip went silently. It took us the majority of the day to reach the city. Upon entering the city I asked Irvine to take the others to wait for me while I took care of some business. He nodded in agreement.

I slowly made my way to the presidential palace. Not really wanting to got there but I needed to. As I approached the front gates two guards stopped me.

"Halt! You can go no further. No one is allowed into the palace at night."

"Tell the president that his son is here to see him."

The guard looked at me slightly shocked.

"Do you have any proof to substantiate your claim?"

I simply held up my ring. The guard immediately snapped to attention and saluted me.

"Sorry sir, but I needed to make sure of your identity. The president has many enemies."

I just nodded and walked into the elevator that he opened for me. The ride seemed to take an eternity. The griever ring was a family heirloom, handed down from generation to generation. I had gotten it when I was sent to the orphanage. The doors opened and I stepped into the entrance chamber. The wide-open room felt enormous. Quite a bit of the walls were made of glass but certain sections weren't for privacy reasons.

I was greeted by a butler and was lead to the main audience chamber.

"Hello, son. What brings you here?" a baritone voice called from across the room. It belonged to a tall man in his late forties. He had dark shoulder length salt and pepper hair that he had pulled behind him. He was dressed in a gray business suit.

"You know why I'm here dad. Now cut the crap and lets get down to business. What was their true mission and where were they when they went out of contact."

Looking obviously shocked at my bluntness he nodded and fixed him self a drink.

"They were to rescue a pilot that was carrying vital intelligence and we lost contact with them just the other side of Timber."

"Thank you. What kind of intelligence?"

"It was intelligence on the Galbaldian governments efforts to create a sorceress that they could control."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? I would have come personally."

"I know that's why I didn't say anything," he said with a concerned look on his face. "I didn't want you involved because you have worked closely with a sorceress. If they managed to get any of that information out of you they could complete their efforts in a matter of days."

"I see. My men and I need lodging for the night."

"Its already been arranged. You and your friends are staying here in the palace."

I started to object but he quickly dismissed the idea of me staying anywhere else. I turned to leave. There was no arguing with the man once his mind was made up. I quickly made my way back to where to others were waiting.

"So where are we staying," Zell asked as I approached.

"At the palace for the night. We leave in the morning, we are going to Timber."

"The palace? Wow you must really have connections."

"The president is my father." I said simply. Everyone except Siefer was shocked.

"You mean that you are Laguna's son."

"That's what I just said. Come on, let's get going we have a busy day tomorrow," I said turning around and walked back into the transportation module.

The others followed and we went into the palace. We were showed to our rooms and I started settling in, when the phone rang.

"What the? No one knows I'm here." I picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Its good to hear you voice again sir." The female voice came back from the other end of the phone. I knew who it was. It was the leader of the teams that we were going after.

"Quistis? What happened? Where are you?"

There was no response for a moment. Then a male voice came on the line.

"They are all alive and unharmed for the most part. But I warn you their health depends on your actions. I'll call you again in the morning. And don't bother tracing the call. You won't be able to." then the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and slammed my fists through the table next to the phone. I was so mad I couldn't see straight. The door flung open and three armed guards charged in along with Siefer.

"What happened here?" one of the guards asked looking around for an attacker.

I turned to Siefer, "I just got a call from their captors. They are alive but I can't confirm their health. They are going to call me in the morning. They said that our people's health is dependant on our actions."

He just nodded and the guards got what had happened. They turned and left the room. Moments later Zell and Irvine rushed in. I was sitting on my bed with a far off look in my eyes. Siefer explained the situation to them.

I got up and grabbed my gunblade, and pushed past them on my way out of the city. Outside the city I fought anything that I could. Slicing through monster after monster in a blinding rage. Finally I couldn't lift my arms anymore.

"This won't help them you know." A deep voice said.

I looked around to see where the voice had come from, but no one was there.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I thought for sure you'd remember me after I helped you survive at the orphanage."

"How do you know about the orphanage? Who are you?"

Suddenly a huge majestic lion that would have made Hercules shit his pants in fear appeared before me. The strange thing is that I didn't feel any fear. Looking on this lion it felt like seeing a friend I hadn't seen in a long time. The memories started coming back to me.

"Your Griever. I thought you were a dream. What happened? Why haven't you appeared to me before now?"

"Always uncertain. I see that hasn't changed although you're a bit different than I thought you would be. Yes, I am Griever, and the reason I haven't appeared to you before now is be cause you didn't need me to."

I remember now the last time I had seen the GF. It was when I was at the orphanage.

It was early in the morning and I had snuck out again. I went down to the beach and starred out at the horizon just thinking. Thinking about where my parents were. If there was anything beyond the area I lived in. But most of all how I could get my parents to come back. I came to the conclusion that they left me because I was weak. From that day forward I snuck out of my room and began to train every morning. One day while I was training a monster appeared. I thought I could take it on by myself because it was small.

Boy was I wrong. I kept hitting it but it wasn't weakening. It occasionally hit me and I was weakening. I was lying on the ground exhausted. I knew I was beaten, when suddenly Griever appeared and completely destroyed the monster. From that time on griever taught me how to fight. It wasn't too long after that I was adopted and he stopped appearing.

"Why are you here now."

"You called me, although you didn't know you did. You feeling so helpless called to me always had."

I slowly walked over to the figure standing in front of me. Reaching out a hand to touch the large lion. It didn't move. My hand finally came in contact with the side of its shoulder. He was real.

"Will you help me?" I asked almost begging.

"Yes, on one condition. You don't tell anyone about me. Ok?"

"Agreed. It's good to have you back."

"Oh, I wont be around all the time, but when you need me the most ill be there." It said looking at me solemnly. "Wake up Squall. Wake up."

Its words faded as my surroundings bled together. I was back in the palace, in the room my father put me in. Zell was standing over me shaking my shoulders. The others were also in the room but they were sitting down waiting for the phone call.

"Squall wake up man. Its almost 8:00 in the morning they should be calling soon."

"I'm up. I'm up."

I sat up slowly, Was Griever just a dream? I was startled from my thoughts by the phone next to me ringing. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"You will take the rest of your group home and return with all of your family. Any deviance in these instructions will result in one of you friend's deaths every half-hour. You have twenty-four hours to comply I will call you then."

A different voice came over the phone at this time.

"Squall he means business. We are fine at the moment a few bumps and scratches are all we have right now. But please hurry."

The line went dead. I hung up the phone slowly.

"Well, what did they say," Zell asked worriedly.

"They want my family. The instructions were for me to send you Irvine and Siefer back to the garden and bring all of my family back to here within twenty-four hours. If I don't comply he will kill one person every half-hour." I said coldly.

"You aren't going to meet the demands are you?" Siefer said concerned for a change.

"Yes I am, but with a twist. You will accompany me back to the garden and form a strike force. I will comply with his wishes and keep the hostages alive, while you three will go on a search and destroy mission. You search for the hostages and destroy any resistance ON THE WAY OUT. Is that understood?" I looked into all three of their faces and they all gave a determined nod.

"Ok, Siefer your in charge of the group. Sorry Irvine, but I know Siefer better and he would do things the way I would do things for the most part." I looked around for any objections. Seeing none I continued, "Good, we leave in an hour. Meet y'all down stairs."

They left the room and closed the door. I looked down at my ring. The lions head engraved on the band seemed to glow slightly. Getting up I quickly showered and got dressed again. Strapping my gunblade onto my belts, I left the room with all of my stuff. I went to the president's chamber and looked around for Laguna. He was sitting in his chair fiddling with some paperwork.

"Dad, we need to talk." I said when he didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Oh, sorry son, but I'm a little busy. Can it wait?"

"I just got a call from the men holding my teams hostage." I paused and let the situation sink in. He looked up at me surprised, and put his paperwork aside.

"They want me to come back with only my family within twenty-four hours."

"Ah I see. They want your wife to help them in their research."

"I'm leaving in about 10 minutes to get her and my daughter. They said all of my family and I don't want to chance anything. We should be back in Ragnarock in a few hours."

"I'll have a larger room ready for you when you get back."

"May I make a phone call in private before I go?"

"Of course. Use my phone."

He motioned to a phone on his desk and left the room and locked the door behind him. Nervously I started dialing the number for my house at the garden.

"Hello?" a female voice came over the phone.

"Yes, may I please speak with Mrs. Leonheart please?"

"Of course may I ask who's calling?"

"This is her husband."

"One moment please."

"Hello, Squall?" my wife's voice came over the phone concerned.

"Hi babe. Would you pack for a long trip I need to come and get you and Riana?"

"Squall, what is going on? I have a right to know."

"I got a call saying unless I bring you and our daughter to Esthar by tomorrow they are going to kill every one of the missing SeeD members. I promise nothing will happen to you or our daughter. But for now I need to make them happy."

"Ok, I understand when will you be back?"

"In a few hours we are taking the Ragnarock back. Would you make sure it is also ready to go? Xu can help you with that."

"Sure. See you when you get here."

With that we hung up the phone. I couldn't help but think about how wonderful my wife really was. Here I said that she had to come to Esthar because some captors demanded it, and she didn't even flinch at the thought of putting herself in danger. I truly have a wonderful wife. I walked over to the door and remembering it was locked knocked on the door. I heard it unlock and there stood my father as well as Zell, Irvine, and Siefer.

"Let's get going then."

As we walked outside the city we saw four guards on motorcycles.

"Sir these are yours to use. Complements of the president of Esthar."

With that I just nodded and climbed onto one of the bikes. Turning on the engine I did a peel out 180 and sped off as fast as the 0bike would go. I arrived at the train station in a few minutes. The others took about two minutes to catch up, more than enough time to get our tickets to Balamb. We boarded the train and spent most of the train ride in silence.

Once we finally got to Balamb I rushed back to the garden, leaving the others in the dust. I ran straight to my apartment. Everyone took one look at my face and immediately got out of my way. A look of pure determination was on my face as I blocked out the burning sensation in my legs. I arrived at my front door and stopped to take some time to catch my breath. I knew she knew I was there but I didn't care. I wasn't going to come into my house looking like I was as worried as I was.

I collected myself and opened the door. There was Xu and my wife sitting in the living room talking about something I couldn't hear what exactly what they were talking about. They looked up and saw me, Rinoa rushed into my arms. Xu slowly stood up and went into an "at ease" position. I held my wife for a few minutes before coming back to reality.

"Is everything ready?" I asked looking at Xu.

"Yes, sir. The Ragnarock is fully fueled, manned and ready."

"Xu how many times do I have to tell you? When you're in my house you don't have to be so formal."

"Yes, sir." She said with a slight smile trying to break through her serious expression.

I shook my head in defeat and walked back to my office to see what had happened while I was away. As soon as I entered my office I noticed something had changed since I had been there not a day ago. It was organized and all the paperwork was done. Rinoa had been in my office while I was gone. Since there was nothing I could do in my office I went to the training center.

The smell of rotting vegetation filled my senses. I walked to the back of the training area where the T-rexars were. Sure enough I didn't have to wait long to find one. It was as large as a two-story building and about as wide as a two-lane street. As it roared drool flew out of its mouth. Its mouth was filled with hundreds of dagger like teeth. It charged at me trying to catch me in its mouth but I quickly sidestepped the clumsy beast and took a chunk out of its neck with my gunblade. It roared in pain as it regained its balance and turned to face me again. I began concentrating on casting a spell without a GF like Rinoa had taught me. Soon the air in from of my hands began to ripple as I gathered energy to cast a blizzara. The T-rexar began to charge at me again but got hit with the ice spell and fell to the ground as a solid block of ice.

I walked over to the large chunk of ice that encased the creature. Raising my gunblade over my head I swiftly brought it down and split the ice and the creature in half. The ice shattered shortly after ward and disappeared along with the remains of the T-rexar. I was breathing heavier than usual but I wasn't out of breath. These T-rexars were no more than a descent warm up for me. I made my way back to the main portion of the garden and noticed that Rinoa had been watching me the whole time. I smiled at her as she handed me a small workout towel. I quickly wiped myself down and went to the hanger where Zell, Irvine, Siefer, and Xu were waiting on us.

"Y'all know your mission, right?" they nodded. "Stealth is paramount. There will not be a rescue mission if you fail or are captured. Is that understood?" they again nodded. "Then good luck, to all of us." I held out my hand in an offer of a handshake to each of them including Xu. "Xu your in charge until I get back."

Rinoa and I boarded the burnt red airship and got settled in. Making sure that our daughter was all right I went to the captain's quarters to make sure we had enough equipment with us. Seeing that my fears were unfounded I made my way to the bridge of the vessel. The captain gave me a quick salute as I walked in the door. I saluted him back

"Is everything ready?"

"Just waiting for your permission to depart, sir."

"Permission granted, take off when ready and set a course for the capital city of Esthar."

With that the captain started giving orders to various stations. His orders were echoed back to confirm they were heard and understood. In no time at all we were airborne and cruising toward Esthar. It took us about twenty minutes to get there. We touched down just behind the palace in a landing field used by my father's private jet.

Upon getting out of the Ragnarock we were greeted by a full company of guards and armored personnel carriers. Not bothering to argue we got into one of the personnel carriers and were rushed to a back entrance to the palace. We were never out from under the guard of at least 10, armed guards.

Once we got inside the guards backed off knowing that the palace was very secure. We rounded the corner and were led to the president's office. Inside was, of course, my father.

"You came earlier than I had expected but I can understand the need to get here as soon as possible." He said not looking up.

"Yea, by the time I got back to the garden my staff already had everything ready for me. Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Rinoa Leonheart, and your granddaughter, Riana Leonheart." I said with pride in my voice.

He finally realized I hadn't come in alone and dropped what he was doing. He stood up and walked around his desk. Walking up to Rinoa, who was carrying our daughter, he looked at his grandchild.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rinoa asked noticing how lovingly he looked at his grandchild.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. I see now why Squall fell for you. It was your kindness that won him over."

Rinoa just blushed as she handed our daughter to my father. Her arms free she wrapped them around me while facing my father. He held her for a while talking to her. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice and the slight rocking of his arms. A content smile crept across his face at the sight of his granddaughter sound asleep in his arms. He gently handed her back to Rinoa who took her to the room she was told would be ours while we were here.

"So you approve of her?" I asked with a little pride.

"I do. You chose well with her. Why didn't you tell me I had a grandchild the last time you were here?"

"Because I was here on business. I still am, although this time doesn't have to be completely business. As soon as this situation is over I would like for you to get to know your family."

"I would like that."

I left and went to the room my dad let us use while we were here. Rinoa was already in the room tucking in Riana for a nap. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my head on her right shoulder I said, "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You did what you thought was right. Besides I wanted to meet your father." She said with an evil grin.

"Would you quit reading my mind? One of these days I'm going to find a way to stop you from doing that, or worse I'll be able to do it to you." I said lightly poking her in the side.

We stood there looking down at our daughter, wondering if she would ever be truly safe. After a few minutes Rinoa turned around in my embrace and wrapped her arms around me. I knew she was reading my mind. 'Why do you do that even when I asked you not to?' I thought

'I do this because I want to know what you are thinking. I need to know if you are beating yourself up over this or if you accept the decision you made.'

'I accept the choice, but now I don't think it was the right one.'

'Your daughter and I have faith in you. You will do what is right.'

'Here I am the leader of an entire army of mercenaries and my wife is giving me moral support. What is wrong with this picture?' I let out a light laugh.

'Nothing. You may be their commander but you are still human. You have to turn to someone every now and then. I thought you learned that during the sorceress wars.'

'I guess I didn't learn it that well. Thanks honey. We'd better get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us'

Her only response was a kiss.

**A/N hope yall enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing this. please read and review let me know if you want me to continue. L8r all.**


	2. The Assualt

does anyone out there other than jade like this story? if not ill take it down. plz review.

**The Assault**

I stood by and watched the airship takeoff. Watching it disappear into the horizon. Turning to the other team members I sized each of them up. Zell I knew too well. He had an annoyingly abundant energy supply. His blond hair spiked in every direction, it almost looked like he touched a static generator and then sprayed down his hair with hairspray. He was dressed in his usual blue jeans and tight T-shirt. The black tattoo on the side of his face provided a stark contrast to the rest of his light colored complexion.

Irvine was a little harder to read. The red headed cowboy exuded an aura of such confidence bordering on arrogance. He was dressed in his usual full-length trench coat that stopped about mid-calf. It was open just enough to see his flannel shirt and blue jeans. Hiding the majority of his hair was a well-worn Stetson hat.

Both were good in their respective fields. Irvine was a sharpshooter and Zell was a martial artist. But I had the best of both close and ranged combat, for I was a gunblade specialist. I may not have been as good a shot as Irvine but I was still pretty accurate, and I may not be as strong as Zell but I could hit hard enough to get the job done.

I turned and left the hanger without saying a word to the others. I could tell they were not comfortable with me being in charge but then again they didn't get a choice. Squall had left me in charge of the rescue mission and the others would have to deal with it. I entered the cafeteria, sitting down at one of the tables with a plate of food. This was the first descent meal I had since the sorceress incident. I had almost finished the meal when the others came up and sat down.

"So, when do we need to be ready?" Zell asked beginning to stuff himself with hotdogs.

"We leave in a hour. Try not to be late." I said looking up from my almost empty tray.

"Where are we meeting?" Irvine said wile following a few girls with his eyes.

"Next to the front gates of the garden." I got up and dumped the rest of my tray into the trashcans provided and set the tray on a conveyor belt leading back to the kitchen. I walked around the garden. Nothing had changed really, the computers had been upgraded and the library had gotten bigger, but other than that the place stayed the same. I went to the training center to get a descent workout before we left on our "secretive" mission.

I knew where the best fights were to be had, in the very back of the training center. Sure enough there was a T-rexar standing there looking very hungry. It caught my scent and spun around to face me. I just stood there holding my gunblade to my side, daring it to attack. It roared and charged at me. Wrong thing for it to do, just as it was about to chomp me in half I jumped on top of its head. Twirling around on the back of its head I jammed my gunblade into its skull and pulled the trigger. It let out an ear-shattering screech and fell to the ground with a heavy thud that shook the entire area.

Retrieving my weapon I cleaned it off and made my way back to the room that Squall lent me while I was here. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Looking up at the clock I noted the time. I had ten minutes to get my gear together and get to the front gates of the garden. I made it easily but Zell was a little late this time. Irvine was lounging around like he didn't have a care in the world. We got into the car that Xu had provided for us.

I drove the car to the train station. As soon as we got there another SeeD dressed in plain clothes walked up and handed me an envelope with our tickets in them and walked off. If we were being watched I couldn't tell. I grabbed my bag and headed to the train with the other two following loosely. I quickly opened the door to the room we had gotten. It wasn't nearly as nice as the SeeD room that we usually stayed in but we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves. I laid down on one of the beds while the other two got settled in.

"Do you know who all was in the teams that were captured?" Zell asked no one in particular hoping that Irvine or I knew the answer.

"Yes, I know who was on those teams." I said not moving. "I may no longer be a student at the Garden but I still keep tabs on activities. Most of the group consisted of fresh graduates, but there are two that should interest you two. Quistis and Selphie were the supervising SeeDs."

I watched as Irvine's calm, cool, and collected demeanor faded away at the mention of his Selphie being captured. Trying, in vain, regain his composure he slammed his fist into the bedpost. Zell was truly surprised by Irvine's sudden display of emotion. Slowly I heard Irvine start to cry. I knew they had had a fling but I didn't think they had gotten serious. Irvine was the classic womanizer. Flirting with anything in a skirt. But this I didn't expect, he actually had deep feelings for her.

"She's ok right now but if she remains that way relies on our ability to not draw attention to ourselves and Squalls ability to keep the captors talking long enough for us to get them out." Zell said putting his hand on the cowboys back. Trying to comfort him.

I could tell Irvine was pissed, and I knew the time would come that I would be proud to have him fight by my side, but for the time being we had to keep our emotions bottled up. Yes, even I was emotional on this one. Over the past two years Quistis and I have been going out secretly. That is why I knew who was on the mission. I slowly drifted to sleep thinking about the woman I had gotten to know over the past two years.

I walked up behind the woman I knew, and put my hands over her eyes. Without turning around she said, "hello Siefer." I smiled at how smart she was. Removing my hands from her eyes I placed them gently on her hips. She turned around to face me with a disturbed look on her face. I knew what it meant.

"_Where is this one and who is going with you?"_

"_Galbaldia, Selphie and I are taking some graduates on a rescue mission. Shouldn't be too difficult. I should be back in a day or two."_

"_When do you have to leave?" I said hoping that she didn't have to go right away._

"_We leave in the morning. They think I'm visiting family for the night. I told them I'd meet them at the train station in the morning. I just wanted to be with you right now."_

_I looked down into her deep blue eyes. She looked at me with love and respect and I knew what she wanted. I was more than happy to oblige her but not standing out on the beach were everyone and their uncle could see. No I wanted this to be a special moment between us so I took her back to the hotel I had in the city. No sooner had we gotten into the room than she attacked me. Not angrily but passionately. We began kissing one another, feeling each other so close yet still separated. That night we shared more than just our bodies we shared our very souls. _

_I awoke the next morning to an empty bed save for a note and some of the body heat and scent she had left behind. As I read the note I felt tranquility running through my body. It said:_

_  
Dear Siefer, _

_Last night was beyond words for me. I wish I could stay longer but you know that I must go. I will see you when I get back from Galbaldia. Then we can make plans to be together forever. I love you with all I am and always will. _

_Love, _

_Quistis, Trepe_

_XOXOXO_

_I let out a deep sigh. I had things I needed to do. I went down to the local jewelry shop and looked at engagement rings. The shop owner was reluctant to show me at first remembering my relationship with the sorceress troubles, but he slowly came around after he saw the look in my eyes. It wasn't one of intimidation or even one of anger. It was a look of pure love. He could tell this was a ring I wanted to present someone not steel. I had been saving some money to try and get away from Balamb but I decided she was worth more than getting away. I bought a simple yet elegant ring. It had a 1-½ karat marquis cut diamond in a claw setting with a brushed gold band. _

I waited for her to come back and about the middle of the second day I knew something had gone wrong. So I went to the train station to get some information. That's when I met Squall and the others.

The conductor announcing that our destination was coming up startled me awake. I looked over to see Zell practicing his form and Irvine was laying on the bed no doubt thinking about Selphie.

The train stopped and I quickly left the train station and made my way outside of town. It was almost dusk and I knew the monsters would be out in force but I didn't care. Zell and Irvine caught up to me but by that time I was already fighting my way through my third monster. I was pissed all the emotions that I had bottled up over the past forty-eight hour came out through my gunblade. They weren't sliced in half or even slashed. They were chopped into pieces on the ground. I wasn't even breathing hard and there lay three monsters in pieces. Zell and Irvine saw the scene and just stared at the scene.

"Ok, I can understand why Irvine would have done that but why are you so pissed?" Zell said not looking at me.

"I have someone that I care about in that group and I intend to get her out and make the captors pay." I said with a huff.

I continued walking towards the desert prison. I knew that was the only place they could keep military prisoners safely. My time as the sorceress' knight I had learned of several "secret" passages. We stopped to make camp at first light. We disguised the lean-tos with sand so we couldn't be spotted as easily. The other two slept as I took first watch. Thoughts of her flew through my head. The things they might be doing to her. I grew angrier and angrier. I grabbed my gunblade and went out to relieve my stress. I didn't have to wait long for some monsters to appear.

"This isn't your day. You chose the wrong guy to show up to." I said to the monsters. They just roared in response. One tried to hit me with its claws but I dodged it and cut its hands off. I charged the other monster and struck it while pulling the trigger of my gunblade and blew a hole through it big enough to fit my entire body easily. The one that had attacked earlier tried casting a spell but it wasn't very powerful. I jumped into the air and drove my gunblade into its body and pulled the trigger. Its body split in half and it died in pain.

I was breathing heavily and realized that it was time for someone else to take the watch so I headed back to the lean-tos. I woke up Zell and told him it was his turn to take watch. He begrudgingly got up and took watch. I laid down and went to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of the good times Quistis and I had together. When I woke up the sun was just setting.

"I wonder how Rinoa and Squall are doing?" Irvine said, as he packed the rest of our gear.

"I hope they are doing better than we are." Zell said.

"Come on the prison is just over that ridge. Lets get going. We probably won't rest again till we are back at the garden."

With that the others hurried to break camp. They knew there was no turning back now. I left a few things behind and committed the location to memory. We left for the prison. I made sure my gunblade was fully loaded and was sharp enough to do the job. Finally satisfied that the blade was sharp enough I strapped it to my side.

Before us stood the desert prison for military prisoners, I remember the last time I was here Squall and the others were prisoners. I quickly led them to the secret entrance into the prison. From here on we used hand signals to communicate. As we walked down the darkening passageway the scent of mold and mildew hit our senses like a ton of bricks. Cool air from air conditioners mixed with warm outside air.

We came to a dead end and the others gave me a questioning look. I hit a hidden release and a monitor dropped out of the ceiling. Checking the security status, and alert level as well as the hidden camera watching the hallway in front of the hidden door. I signaled that there were three guards standing the other side of the door. Zell nodded in understanding and cracked his knuckles. Irvine cracked an evil smile as he screwed a custom silencer on the end of his gun. I like the way he thinks.

I started to count down on my hand to let them know when I was opening the door. As soon as the count hit zero I hit the release, the door disappeared into the ceiling. The guards didn't have time to react before Zell jumped out of the passageway and knocked out the closest guard before he could make a sound. All of the frustration and pain he had he took out on the guard. I took the second closest guard. I swung around and hit the guard at the base of his neck using the backside of my gunblade. Irvine took the farthest and shot him with a modified tranquilizer dart.

We quickly got the unconscious trio into the passageway and closed the door. Putting on their uniforms, so we could walk around freely, we tied them up and gagged them. Just in case they woke up before we got out of there. The uniforms weren't all that special. It consisted of a blue jump suit with shined metal armor over the top with a helmet that covered the top half of the head. I walked over to check the monitor again. No one had seen or reported the disappearance of the three guards.

I motioned towards the door and the others acknowledged. I hit the release again and stepped out into the hall like I owned the place. The others followed suit, taking up positions just behind and to the sides of me. We closed the passageway and walked down a few passageways occasionally running into another patrol that would salute me. I looked down at the rank insignia on my uniform. It was that of a high-ranking officer. I didn't notice whom it was we were capturing. We walked to the control room. Looking inside I noted that there was only one man inside. I relayed this information and told them to follow my lead.

I opened the door and walked up behind the operator.

"Can I help you sir?" he said noting my presence.

"Just checking to see how things are going. Anything to report?" I said trying to disguise my voice.

"No, sir the prisoners are secure no riots have been reported and no attempt has been made by the enemy to infiltrate the base, sir." He said officially. At this point he dropped his voice and said, "It's a pity about the prisoners though."

"How's that?"

"After the general gets what he wants they are to be executed."

His words hit me harder than any weapon could have. 'They were going to kill Quistis?' with that I turned around and started to walk out trying to control the emotions threatening to break through. Zell an Irvine quickly moved out of my way and followed me also trying to control their emotions. We walked calmly around the corner. As soon as we were out of sight I went into an all out sprint. The others followed suit as if they had the same idea. During the time in the command center I had located the cell they were keeping the SeeDs in.

Stopping around the corner from the cell I straightened the uniform he was wearing and slowed my breathing. Zell and Irvine did the same. Quickly checking my weapon I stepped around the corner.

Two guards stood on either side of the door. I saluted them.

"We are here to check on the prisoners," I said trying not to betray the emotions trying to surface.

"I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed to see the prisoners. Orders from General Carroway."

With that I turned around and signaled to Zell and Irvine that this was going to get ugly. Turning back to face the guards, I took out my gunblade and slashed one across the chest and hit another one with a fira spell. Zell not missing a beat started using one of the other guards as a punching bag. Taking out all his frustration on the guard. Irvine blew a hole through the last guard before he could do anything.

I opened the door with a pass card I found on one of the guards. The door slid open soundlessly. We dragged the bodies of the guards into the room and quickly shut the door. Letting my eyes adjust to the dim light of the rather large prison cell. Along the walls there was a solid metal bar that held chains and collars. Eight of the collars were occupied. These weren't normal collars though. They had a sleep effect to them. Anyone who wore the collar would fall asleep until the collar was removed.

I quickly studied the bodies and found the one I was looking for. I walked over and removed the collar from around the neck of a dusty blond haired woman. Slowly she woke up from the induced sleep. Fluttering open her eyes she made a weak attempt to hit me. I gently blocked her strike and removed my helmet. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What kept you?" she said trying to shake the sleep from her body.

"Traffic," I said with a small smile on my face as I lifted her in my arms.

"I knew you'd come. Where is Squall?" she said looking around to look for the other gunblade user.

"He's in Esthar trying to keep you kidnappers talking."

"We have to get to him. Ok I'm in charge here then. Lets get moving," she said with authority in her voice forgetting I was still holding her.

"Actually Quistis, Squall put Siefer in charge of the rescue and extract missions and last I checked you weren't in the position to be commanding." Zell said smiling from ear to ear at the sight of Quistis trying to be commander when I was holding her almost three feet off the ground in my arms.

"Oh," was all she could say while blushing and burying her face into my shoulder to try and hide the shade of red she was turning.

I set her on her feet, and she straightened her dress. She then saluted me and asked, "Sir, what are your orders?"

"First off don't call me sir and second lets get the hell out of here."

Zell and Irvine checked the door as the others gathered some makeshift weapons. Signaling that it was all clear. I walked over to the other SeeDs.

"Hide your weapons, let them think we are escorting you out. If things get hairy stick close to Zell and Irvine they will make sure you get out ok." I then turned to them and lowered my voice. "No matter what you two make sure the rest of them get out and back to Balamb. Is that clear?" I said my tone dead serious.

They just nodded and checked the door again. I noted that Selphie stayed close to Irvine. I guess it wasn't that odd Quistis stayed close to me but it wasn't quite as noticeable. As we walked I was in front and Zell and Irvine were behind the group. Not many patrols were out and that worried me. 'There should be more patrols than this' I thought. My hand slipped closer to the handle of my gunblade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Siefer." A voice boomed as we rounded a corner to a full squad of armed soldiers. I motioned for the group to stop.

"I thought this was too easy. So all this was a trap?" I asked my voice calm and collected.

"Not a trap but a backup. We thought Squall would try a rescue attempt but we were surprised when he returned to Esthar. We knew he wouldn't give up on his men so he had to be sending someone. All we had to do was wait." The voice was coming from a older round gentleman in a colonels uniform.

I started smirking as Zell and Irvine came up beside me. "So what now? You know that we won't go quietly and you can't let us go."

"Too true. However you forget I don't care if you live or die. Since they were going to die anyway. Now that you're here you get to share that fate."

"You wish. **SeeD!**"

With that every one of the SeeD members revealed their hidden weapons as I began casting a firaga spell. I noticed two of the enemy soldiers had already dropped from shots Irvine had made. Quistis was standing next to me also casting a spell. Zell was wailing like a banshee as he charged the line of soldiers. I released my spell and the first row was reduced to a pile of charred bodies. Quistis also released her spell but instead of an offensive spell she had summoned the Brothers. I smiled as the moral of the soldiers fell through the floor at the sight of the Minotaurs wielding war hammers walking toward them.

The last rank of the soldiers turned and ran. Their entire group was too afraid to move. Zell was sending bodies into the air like a catapult and Irvine was shooting them before they hit the ground. The other SeeD were playing cleanup along the outside of the group. I gave a sharp whistle and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"You have lost. We will be going now and don't try to stop us or we will finish what you started."

"I'm not done yet," the colonel said looking at me with his sword in his hand. "If you can defeat me then ill let you go."

"Bring it on. No one is to interfere is that clear?" I said with a loud voice so that not only my men could hear but so could the other soldiers.

He and I squared off. Slowly circling each other observing the others movements, trying to find a weakness. He finally charged at me swinging his sword at my neck. I blocked it easily and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back trying not to fall. Coming at me again he tried a series of quick cuts but only finding my gunblade. I could tell he wasn't used to doing any fighting because he was breathing hard and wasn't that good with the sword. He backed away from me clearly out of breath.

"Heh, is that all you have? I would have expected more out of a colonel in the Galbaldian army." I said with a mocking tone.

He just started laughing. Raising his hand a firaga spell instantly leapt from his hand and hit me square in the chest. As the flames engulfed me I couldn't help but laugh. The fool actually thought I could be hurt by fire. I stepped out of the flames invigorated. A look of disbelief was on his face.

"That was my most powerful spell how did you survive it?"

"I'm a fire user, I heal from fire." I said as I sliced off his sword hand.

Screaming from the pain he fell to the floor.

"Do you yield?" I said holding the tip of my gunblade inches from his neck.

"Never, ill never yield to anyone but the general."

"Then you are a fool."

I turned and walked off. The crowd parting as I approached. I heard a maniacal laughter coming from behind me as I turned he was casting a spell at Quistis. I lost it. I suddenly appeared the other side of him. My gunblade held out to my right side. He stopped casting the spell as his head fell off of his shoulders. His body slumped over and that was the end of the colonel.

The rest of the group looked at me in shock. All of the soldiers dropped their weapons and ran. The rest of my group helped our wounded and I led them back out the passageway to the desert. We didn't stop till we got to the train station. Once on the train I sat in a private room I had bought. Looking down the length of my gunblade looking for damage that had occurred. Finding none I put it in its case. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Grunting I got up and opened the door. There stood Quistis. I let her in and quickly closed the door. As soon as I closed the door she kissed me, pinning me to the door.

Finally breaking the kiss I said, "It's good to see you again too."

She giggled and pulled me toward the bed. We laid in each other's arms all night, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. Slowly I drifted off to sleep wondering how I had managed to pull off that final move.


End file.
